El Fin Del Exilio
by Angelus24
Summary: Han pasado 2730 años desde que la humanidad dejó su deshecho planeta para buscar un nuevo hogar en las profundidades del espacio. Luego de casi 3 milenios es el momento de que los humanos regresen a su hogar, el primer paso es enviar a cierto grupo de hombres y mujeres (los chicos de South Park) para ayudar a reconstruir el planeta.


**Buenas, gente del fandom. Aquí esta otra de esas historias que se me ocurre escribir en medio de un loco impulso y que finalmente termino por tardar semanas en redactar un solo capitulo O_O… Tratando de ampliar mis horizontes en esta ocasión me vuelco para la ciencia ficción como tema general, (también es romántico aunque no se si lo suficiente), también tratare de dar mayor protagonismo a esos personajes a los que generalmente ignoro por ser demasiado secundarios.**

 **Oh y no se asusten por el titulo, esta historia no es religiosa xD.**

 **Capitulo 1: Casa…**

 **"** _Aquí estamos luego de varios meses de vuelo… los dominios del astro rey, que estrella tan antigua y gloriosa, cuesta creer que incluso luego de tantas decenas de millones de años su llama no se haya debilitado ni un poco, su hermoso resplandor pareciera inmortal... Si definitivamente estoy ante El Sol…_ _En casa nadie creería lo cerca que he estado de él…_ _ **"**_

 ** _-Diario de Stan Marsh Tripulante del S.E.E.D. 2_**

Escribía un hombre joven de cabello negro mientras yacía sentado sobre su cama con las sabanas entre sus piernas. Una pequeña lámpara pegada a la pared y de luz tenue le ayudaba en su tarea.

-…Cariño… -Murmuró una mujer que reposaba de costado sobre la cama, ocupando un lugar a su lado. –Podrias dejar de escribir… el sonido del lápiz no me deja dormir. –Pidió con voz cansada.

-Oh… -Stan reaccionó sorprendido. –Lo siento linda, jeje… -Guardó el lápiz y el diario en un cajón de una mesa de metal que estaba al alcance de su mano. –Hora de tomar una buena siesta. –Dijo dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la cama con sus manos debajo de la cabeza.

En ningún momento cerro los ojos, pero sonreía mucho mientras veía el techo de su habitación, unos minutos pasaron y él entendió que esta seria una de esas noches de insomnio que solía tener cuando era niño.

-No puedo dormir por la emoción. –Declaró para ella levantando la parte superior de su propio cuerpo. –Esto es tan… trascendental.

-…Yo tampoco puedo dormir… -Empezaba a sonar molesta.

-Si te parece bien mi amor creo que iré a dar un paseo. –Se quitó las sabanas y puso los pies sobre el suelo.

-Lo que sea… solo quiero dormir… -Dijo desinteresada y cansada.

Él se giro un momento y entonces sonrió al verla, se sentía tan feliz en ese momento… extendió su mano para acariciar su despeinada cabellera negra y luego de un rato la hizo a un lado descubriendo en su cuello una notable cicatriz, se inclinó y beso tiernamente la herida.

-Buenas noches Wendy. –Susurró en su oído haciendo que ella por un breve momento dejara escapar una sonrisa antes de continuar en sus intentos de alcanzar el sueño.

Él se levantó de la cama con intención de dejar el cuarto, no saldría sin antes llevar un atuendo más adecuado que la ropa para dormir, hecho eso se dirigió a la puerta dejando tras de si una habitación oscura hecha de paredes metálicas y suelo de alguna aleación de acero.

La puerta hecha también de metal tenía una cerradura que se desbloqueaba por medio de un escáner. Las puertas se abrieron dándole acceso a lo que por los últimos meses había sido todo su mundo.

(…)

"¿Dormir? ¿Como es que ella puede dormir cuando estamos a punto de llegar a nuestro destino? Ni siquiera puedo cerrar los ojos por la emoción." Pensaba el joven hombre mientras caminaba animado casi impulsándose ligeramente con sus pies en lo que resultaba un pequeño brinco producto de la poca gravedad.

"Sin embargo debería de ser comprensible… Hoy tuvo un día duro, el sistema de refrigerado del segundo almacén de alimentos falló, se supone que esas cosas deberían de ser más durables…"

"La capacidad de los demás almacenes estaba más que saturada, pero aun así el procedimiento es cerrado y de haberse perdido uno de los almacenes habríamos tenido que dar media vuelta y volver a casa."

"Wendy tuvo que trabajar durante cinco horas para ponerlo de nuevo en operación, además de hacerlo en compañía de Eric Cartman, su relación no es muy buena, debió de ser un infierno para ella. Me siento orgulloso de poder decir que mi esposa salvó toda la operación."

"…La operación…" Un suspiro se escapó de sus pulmones, no uno de cansancio sino uno de satisfacción, se sentía como un hombre que ve hacía atrás orgulloso del camino que ha recorrido para alcanzar algún objetivo.

"Han pasado 4 meses desde que salimos de nuestro planeta para embarcarnos en esta misión. El tiempo es difícil de medir aquí en el espacio exterior, sin luz de estrella ni luz de luna el tiempo es simplemente lo que marcan los relojes y estos se retrasan de vez en cuando. Llevar un horario bien establecido es importante para llevar acabo nuestras tareas."

Stan se detuvo por un momento su caminar y observó la pared del corredor por el que andaba.

"El azul plateado en el que brillan las paredes y el suelo de nuestra embarcación puede ser molesto luego de un tiempo ahora que pienso en el asunto. Si lo hemos tolerado tan bien debe ser porque nuestro viejo y pedregoso planeta no es muy diferente de esto, piedra plateada y nieve por todas partes, un sitio muy aburrido. Con suerte podremos descansar la vista cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino."

El joven hombre retomó su caminata.

[…]

Se le ocurrió que podía ir a la cabina del piloto, era el único lugar en toda la nave en donde habían ventanas. Tal vez un poco de ese encantador Sol aliviaría un poco su vista cansada de tanto plateado.

La cabina estaba poco iluminada siendo la mayoría de las luces venideras de monitores y otros instrumentos necesarios para el buen funcionamiento de la nave. Aun así una mujer se podía distinguir en uno de los asientos tras el tablero de control.

-Te escuché entrar. –Dijo sin voltearse. –Te lo advierto Ken, si tratas de hacer tú truco de abrazar desde atrás te rompo la boca.

-Lo siento, tengo dueña. –Comentó Stan soltando una pequeña risita.

-¿Eh? –La mujer giro su asiento y se fijo en quien estaba ahí. –Oh, eres tú Stan. –Dijo sonriente. –¿Que haces despierto a esta hora?

-¿Qué haces tú despierta a esta hora? –Preguntó rápidamente con un tono bromista.

-No trates de confundirme con tus juegos mentales. –Dijo con una breve sonrisa. –Vamos responde.

-Perdiendo el tiempo, ya sabes como soy. –Levantó los hombros con una actitud despreocupada.

-El viejo fastidioso. –Ella tomó una taza de café cercana a su asiento y dio un sorbo, luego giro la silla para operar los controles de la nave. –Solo un poco más... cambiamos esto de aquí y esto de acá… Y… listo. La trayectoria de vuelo ha sido reajustada. Lo dejamos en piloto automático y esperamos unos momentos solo para verificar que no hayan errores con el piloto automático. –Ella se relajó recostándose contra el espaldar de su asiento.

-¿No deberías de hacer esas cosas con asistencia de Kyle?

-Mph… -Giró su asiento con el ceño fruncido. –No me subestimes, soy bastante capaz y no necesito del señor primero de la clase para hacer un trabajo efectivo.

-Calma, calma, de ningún modo dudaría de profesionalidad Barbara.

-Eso me gusta más. –Ella relajó sus facciones mostrándose con animo y hasta con un poco de malicia en sus labios.

"Barbara Stevens, ¿quien hubiera pensado que acabaría siendo así? Recuerdo cuando íbamos a la primaria allá en nuestro planeta, nunca fue una buena estudiante y pasaba por tonta, nosotros se lo hacíamos saber cada vez que podíamos. En algún momento de su vida en la secundaria debió de hartarse de ello porque antes de que cualquiera lo hubiera visto venir… estaba devorando libros. Cuando empezó a usar lentes no fueron pocas las veces que bromeamos diciendo que los ojos se le quemaron de tanto leer, siempre fueron bromas muy malas."

"Su reputación como estudiante destacada la siguió hasta aquí, desde que se subió a esta nave no ha dejado de demostrarnos lo competente que es, siempre entusiasta con el trabajo y no dispuesta a dejar algo a largo plazo; definitivamente es una de las mejores pilotos que pudimos haber recogido para esta misión. No me avergüenzo de admitir que siempre la he admirado por ello… o al menos no me avergüenzo de pensarlo."

"Aparte de su capacidad laboral… Nunca fue ningún secreto que ella tenía un buen look, sus flamantes cabellos dorados y caídos son hermosos y su rostro color fresa es sumamente adictivo para los hombres, sus ojos color rubí son atrayentes y… Nunca debo dejar que ninguno de estos pensamientos sean pronunciados por mis labios… Wendy me mataría… más aun porque han sido mejores amigas desde siempre."

"Pero no se puede negar, ella será todo un trofeo para el hombre que consiga conquistarla. Por ahora ninguno de los solteros en la nave han tenido suerte con eso."

Mientras Stan piensa Barbara trata de coger la taza de café pero la sujeta incorrectamente haciendo que esta se derrame, por suerte sobre el suelo.

-Diablos… -Ella se levanta, saca de su ropa un pañuelo y limpia el suelo.

"A veces es un poco torpe… al final sigue siendo humana."

-Jeje… -Stan susurra una risa que oculta con su mano.

Ella acaba de limpiar y vuelve a sentarse con el pañuelo aun en su mano. -Y dime… -Recuperó su mirada maliciosa. -¿Tú y Wendy están respetando la regla 38 cierto?

"La regla 38 es de precaución, mientras estemos abordo se prohíbe que los tripulantes realicen el acto reproductivo, reconozco que un embarazo producido en el espacio rara vez tiene buenos resultados, no es una broma y no es algo a debatir. Ninguna regla prohíbe que se realice dicha actividad una vez alcanzado nuestro destino."

-No tienes porque dudarlo. ¿Que hay de ti Barbara, estas respetando la regla 38? –Preguntó en juego.

-…- Ella lo vio con mala cara.

-…Era solo una broma… -Stan tosio una vez y entonces camino cerca del tablero de control para ver desde más cerca el cristal delante de ellos, no era una ventana pero se podía ver el exterior através de el. –Dime… ¿esos reajustes que hiciste han retrasado nuestra hora de llegada?

-¿Estas desesperado no? –Preguntó con gracia mientras giraba su silla para ver ella misma el espacio exterior. –Había que evitar unos cuantos obstáculos que no habían sido trazados en el mapa al momento en que salimos, pero no hay retrasos mayores, yo calculo que tardaremos a lo mucho una semana más de lo anticipado.

-*Suspiro* ¿Una semana?... –Empezaba a desanimarse.

-Oye tranquilízate, se suponía que no llegaríamos hasta dentro de dos meses más, ¿qué es una semana extra? –Barbara no podía hacer más que pensar que él era un caso perdido.

-Creo que por ahora tendré que conformarme con la visión del Sol. –Dijo con un poco de entusiasmo. –Tal vez si lo observo todos los días el tiempo se va a ir volando.

-Eso no es saludable para tus ojos.

La broma pasó desapercibido por el joven hombre, su rostro lentamente se volvia pacifico y su alma se llenaba con una calma poco apreciada por la mujer que estaba a su lado, él generalmente era un sujeto bastante impulsivo con un carácter algo fuerte, o al menos así lo recordaba ella; pero en estos momentos todo lo que se apreciaba en sus ojos era un profundo sentimiento de paz y ello tenía que ver con el reflejo de la gran estrella que tan cerca estaba de su barco espacial.

Un sosiego se apodero de la cabina mientras él observaba y ella no se atrevía a sacarlo de su trance.

"Tras esa hermosa esfera ardiente, a solo dos meses de camino, esta nuestro destino… el tercer planeta después del sol La Tierra… un planeta muerto…"

"Los libros de historia lo relatan de una forma tan exacta y en ocasiones hasta con un sentimiento tan profundo que casi pareciera el libreto de una película o la publicación de un novelista, relatan un hecho histórico conocido como El Éxodo, un evento de mucho tiempo atrás, de la época en que la humanidad llamaba a esa roca flotante su hogar."

"Cuentan que era un planeta hermoso pero que acabo siendo victima de un desastre ecológico que azotó a ese pequeño mundo con gran fuerza. Cuando los intentos por mantener estable el ambiente del planeta fracasaron a la humanidad no le quedo más remedió que tomar todo lo que les era posible salvar y salir al espacio en busca de otros planetas en los que vivir."

"Y mientras los seres humanos fueron capaces de encontrar sitios aceptables para vivir La tierra fue dejada atrás… sola y sin vida. Un desierto para testimonio de los errores de nuestra raza."

"2970 años han pasado desde que sucedió El Éxodo y por fin ha llegado la hora de que los humanos regresemos a esa pequeña esfera en el espacio… a casa…"

-Parece que el piloto automatico funciona correctamente… -Ella se atrevió a romper el silencio. –Me voy a dormir.

Stan desvió su mirada y sonriente dijo: -Que duermas bien.

-No te quedes aquí demasiado tiempo, mañana habrá trabajo para ti y deberías de dormir un poco. –Barbara se levantó de su silla y salió de la cabina.

Al poco tiempo Stan saldría también.

[…]

Su paseó no estaba cerca de concluir y mientras iba por otro más de los pasillos sucedió que en su trayecto vio una puerta levantarse y a través de ella se mostró un conocido suyo.

-Hola Craig. –Saludo con humor similar al de un niño.

-¡Capitán Tucker! –Se exaltó con violencia.

"Uoh, parece que esta furioso… haz un esfuerzo amigo, demuéstrale que le respetas según su rango."

-Lo lamento mucho capitán Tucker… Jejeje… -Stan se puso firme e hizo un saludo militar pero no pudo contener su risa.

-…Dejare pasar eso por ahora. –Frunció el ceño y Stan rápidamente pudo sentir la hostilidad en su mirada, ese no había sido el mejor movimiento, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.

"Craig Tucker, el apático y mal alumno de la clase, su actitud de chico duro siempre fue patética a los ojos de la mayoría, eso no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo sin importar el rango que le asignaron ni el incremento de su físico, si, el sujeto mide 1,94Metros y tiene dos brazos como dos troncos, de ser cualquier otro hombre ni siquiera me atrevería a llevarle la contraria, ¿pero que se puede decir?, es Craig."

"Nunca fue un hombre muy brillante, sin embargo fue puesto a cargo de nosotros durante el trayecto hasta la Tierra. He escuchado que los hombres de arriba tienen muchas expectativas de este tipo, no es como si sea muy trabajador, hasta ahora solo se ha limitado ha decirnos que hacer y cuando hacerlo. La mayoría de nosotros no puede tomarse en serio eso de llamarlo capitán."

"No tengo nada contra él… es solo que a diferencia de Kyle… jamás lo he considerado alguien digno de estar a cargo de este enorme trasto."

-¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas Marsh? –Craig seguía viéndolo fijamente.

-Paseo nocturno, suponiendo que podamos decir que es de noche. –Dijo pretendiendo hacer una broma. -Te ves bastante frustrado Craig, ¿hay malas noticias?

El joven capitán rasco su cabello negro y recostó su brazo contra una de las paredes del pasillo. –Si, hemos perdido contacto con el S.E.E.D. 1. Empiezo a preocuparme.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué ha sucedido? La transmisión de la semana dijeron que ya habían empezado con las operaciones en la Tierra. –Stan también se veía un poco nervioso por estas noticias

-Espero que solo se trate de un error de parte del personal de la nave, si tenemos suficiente suerte quizás la señal esté siendo retrasada por la presencia de algún huracán.

-¿Se lo dirás al resto de la tripulación?

-Que pregunta tan tonta, por supuesto que sí, incluso aunque no se tratara de nada, debemos estar informados para tomar las precauciones necesarias, no sería nada agradable si todos la palmamos apenas lleguemos a la Tierra. Mañana a primera hora actualizare con el tema a los demás chicos. -Craig caminó a un lado de Stan y se alejó de su vista.

"Puede sonar un poco ingenuo pero realmente no esperaba escuchar de esta clase de problemas, se suponía que estos navios estaban diseñados con la tecnología tope de la que disponemos en la actualidad, sin reparar en gastos." Reflexionaba Stan quedándose de pie solo viendo a la nada.

"El S.E.E.D. el barco de la vida, sucesores de los navíos originales que permitieron a la humanidad sobrevivir a la amenaza de la extinción hace más de 2 milenios; diseñados para sobrevivir y mantener seguro su contenido en las condiciones más extremas, llamados vulgarmente aprueba de todo. El S.E.E.D. el pináculo de la tecnología humana."

"Pero El S.E.E.D. no es solamente una simple nave de carga. A principios del siglo XXII y a solo unas décadas del Exilio, un ejército formado de los mayores intelectuales de aquella época creó la tecnología de Terraformación, maquinaria milagrosa capaz de mejorar las condiciones para la vida de un planeta, sin embargo para cuando esta tecnología se inventó esta ya no era capaz de ayudar a la Tierra así que el proyecto se volcó a elegir otro planeta. El S.E.E.D. es la semilla que revivificara nuestro viejo y gastado hogar."

"Esta maquinaria no es nada barata y debido a su elevadísimo coste y al tiempo que se toma en construirlas se hizo un acuerdo entre los planetas en propiedad de los humanos, para acelerar el proceso de construcción y reducir el coste de su producción cada uno de los planetas aportó un S.E.E.D. con la Tierra como objetivo. Je, me hubiera gustado presumir que nuestro grupo fueran los primeros humanos en ocupar La Tierra en los últimos dos milenios, pero eso sería una mentira descarada… Lo cierto es que con tres meses de anticipación se lanzó el S.E.E.D. 1, dos meses luego de nuestro despegué fue lanzado el S.E.E.D. 3."

Stan bajó la mirada y suspiró aliviado, negó con la cabeza, al recordar todo eso se le hacía más difícil aun el pensar que algo malo podría estar sucediendo realmente, "seguramente es una de esas cosas que se solucionan a la semana siguiente", nada de que preocuparse.

Ahogó sus pensamientos pesimistas en esa perspectiva optimista y siguió con el recorrido. Dobló en una esquina y entonces empezó a escuchar un conteo, parecía venir del interior de "aquel" almacén. No se lo podía creer, ¿realmente estaría trabajando hasta tan tarde?

Entró en el almacén y entonces lo vio, con una libreta en mano anotando números iluminado por el resplandor verduzco de la luz fluorescente de un gran compartimiento en la pared. De hecho toda la habitación estaba abarrotada de estas enormes cajas rectangulares y las luces de estas inundaban la habitación oscura.

-¿No es muy tarde para que estés trabajando?

El hombre con la libreta se volteó y con una mirada fría y desinteresada contempló a Stan por un segundo fugaz.

-Oh solo eres tú Stan. –Dijo tajantemente volviendo a sus propios asuntos.

-¿No piensas responderme?

-Pensé que sería bueno realizar un registro de nuestro fármaco antes de irme a dormir. –Respondió con voz inmutable. –Si dejo hecho este trabajo mañana podre pasarme acostado todo el día.

-…

-…

-¿No vas a preguntarme qué estoy haciendo a estas horas? –Preguntó Stan al ver que no seguía la conversación.

-No me interesa.

"Eric Cartman, popularmente conocido como el gordo, ha perdido muchos kilos el último par de años aunque teniendo un peso por encima del promedio; obviamente no fue gracias a su gran físico que llegó a estar en este lugar. Dificilmente me atrevería a siquiera insinuar esto en voz alta, pero Eric Cartman es un maldito prodigio, probablemente se traté del más capaz de todas las personas a bordo, su conocimiento en distintas materias hace que frecuentemente olvide cuál era su carrera."

"Todos recordamos a Eric como ese cretino que se hacía muy atrás en el aula de clases para lanzar bolas de papel o gritar con voz fingida un insulto a quien tuviera la palabra en ese momento. Nadie está seguro de cuando fue exactamente qué sucedió ni qué clase de resolución fue la que se formó en su mente… pero ese Eric se murió y el que tenemos a bordo es un sujeto bastante sereno, un laborioso hijo de pe*** sarcástico que no tiene reparos en decirte donde te equivocas. Lo he conocido toda la vida, es como mi hermano el hijo de pu**."

"Él desempeña muchos trabajos (inclusive algunos que no están dentro de sus obligaciones), pero tiene un especial cuidado cuando se trata de este almacén, siempre está vigilando que estos contenedores se encuentren en buen estado y que su contenido se halle intacto, y yo me siento muy feliz porque él haga esto, ya que si algo le pasara a este cargamento toda la misión tendría que ser abortada sin ningún segundo pensamiento."

-¿Todo se encuentra en orden no es así Eric? –Preguntó Stan acercándose a los contenedores con una curiosidad infantil, con sus manos tras su espalda.

-Si, no tienes de que preocuparte. –Eric seguía viendo sus notas. –Nada va mal por aquí, ya puedes volver con tú esposa para seguir respetando la regla 38.

-…- Stan no podía evitar poner una cara molesta con este comentario, no era para tanto aun así, ignorarlo era mejor. –Veamos… -Su buen humor regresó y con descaro infantil abrió una de las maletas y vio su contenido. –Ah ahí esta, ¿te puedes creer que este pequeño químico pueda hacer tantas maravillas? –Al preguntar tomó entre sus dedos una jeringa empaquetada dentro de una pequeña cajita blanca, un líquido verde resplandecía dentro de la misma.

Cartman giró ligeramente sus ojos para ver lo que su compañero hacía. –En primer lugar lo que hace no sería posible con el fármaco solo y en segundo lugar… ¡DEJA DE JUGAR CON ESO! –Eric dio un par de pasos para alejarse de él mientras a Stan aun le sonaban los tímpanos por el grito.

-… -Stan volvió a poner la jeringa en su lugar dispuesto a cerrar el contenedor de donde la había sacado, no sin antes mirar con fascinación el verde resplandeciente que formaba el químico dentro de esas pequeñas prisiones de vidrio.

"…El fármaco… no recuerdo como se llamaba… tenía un nombre largo y complicado…"

-Oye Eric, ¿puedes recordarme como se llamaba el fármaco?

-Ya cállate Stan, no puedo retener los números en mi cabeza.

-…

"Recuerdo cuando aun estaba en entrenamiento, durante una de las clases el instructor pidió que dijéramos en voz alta cuales eran las piezas tecnológicas necesarias para hacer posible la terraformación; yo levanté la mano y dije _Los S.E.E.D. y las torres niveladoras además el fármaco, vehículos._ El instructor asintió pero hizo un gesto inconformista… _La respuesta es correcta pero deberías de nombrarlas por orden de prioridad._ "

"Aquello me pareció extraño en aquel momento, ¿estaba diciéndome que esa droga era más importante que las gigantescas torres que se suponía podían estabilizar la atmosfera terrestre y acomodar las condiciones de la biosfera? ¿Cómo era eso posible?..."

Stan cerró la maleta con el fármaco en su interior y caminó hasta la puerta, deteniéndose un momento para palpar su estómago segundos antes de salir, un sentimiento de aceptación recorrió su mente, a veces le costaba creer lo mucho que había cambiado en tan poco tiempo al menos en el sentido biológico.

"Todo cobró sentido luego de que se me realizara la cirugía… Esa que se relata en los libros de historia de todos los niveles y con los que creces pensando que no son más que una exagerada visión de lo que realmente pasó. Los registros de su origen son inexactos pero la mayor parte concuerdan en que fue un procedimiento médico que se descubrió mientras se realizaba el gran Exilio.

"Cuando la supervivencia de la especie se vio amenazada por la consentida delicadeza de la misma y creció la incertidumbre sobre si sería posible que la especie se adaptara a un medio de vida mucho menos prolifero, se pensaron medidas de emergencia… precauciones para evitar la extinción; surgieron ideas, unas mejores que otras y en medio de ese caos de pensamientos… surgió una solución."

"Las mentes maestras de la medicina, anatomía y demás ramas de la biología concibieron, en medio del espacio, un órgano completamente nuevo diseñado desde cero, ¿con que objeto? Propulsar la evolución del ser humano; la capacidad especial de este nuevo órgano era la de absorber y retener dentro de si el código genético de distintos organismos para mejorar a su dueño con las habilidades de los organismos absorbidos. Por esta habilidad sus creadores bautizaron a su creación Órgano Mosaico y al procedimiento medico, cirugía de órgano mosaico."

"Por suerte el ser humano no había sido lo suficientemente egoísta para dejar atrás a sus compañeros terrestres, para cuando se necesitó hacer pruebas teníamos ADN de sobra. Se implementó en voluntarios el ADN de organismos resistentes a radiación, otros que no necesitaban mucho oxigeno, capaces de sobrevivir con poca comida, sin mucha agua, con la habilidad para soportar climas extremos. Se les implementó en la instalación maquinaria de terraformación en exteriores, exploración, reparaciones y otras labores que de otro modo habrían sido difíciles de realizar como humanos corrientes."

"Sin embargo al final la evolución no sucedió pues sus dones jamás fueron transferidos a sus descendientes y las generaciones futuras permanecieron como simples humanos, pero gracias a ellos se adelantaron años en el estimado para realizar la terraformación en los planetas escogidos, se conservaron mejor las reservas alimenticias y de oxígeno, se aumentaron considerablemente las tazas de supervivencia para la especie… Ellos fueron los héroes de la humanidad… con el tiempo se les dio el nombre de TERRAFORMERS."

Stan caminaba por los pasillos de la nave, absorto en sus propios pensamientos había llegado hasta la zona residencial de la nave, de esto no se dio cuenta hasta que reconoció la puerta de la habitación de un viejo conocido suyo.

"Aunque disfruto del nombre Terraformer me niego rotundamente a considerarme no-humano… aunque… tener dentro de ti un órgano diferente y dentro del mismo parte del ADN de un animal no ayuda mucho… no menos se puede decir de lo que pasa cuando te inyectan el fármaco… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?...Eh… esa explicación me la han dicho muchas veces… nunca consigo retenerla dentro de mi… no pueden esperar demasiado de un simple mecánico como yo."

Finalmente dio con su habitación luego de semejante travesía, y luego de pensar mucho sobre que debería hacer un suspiro salió de su boca, el sueño finalmente había vencido a ese sentimiento de emoción que lo hizo levantarse para pensar.

"Ha sido una larga noche… pero creo que debería de dormir un poco…" Entró en su propia residencia, su esposa parecía profundamente dormida gracias a su ausencia, procurando no despertarla silenciosamente cambio sus ropas y levantó las sabanas para tratar de dormir a su lado.

Se giro para verla un momento antes de dormir y aunque desde su posición solo podía observar su cabello, el sentimiento que sentía en ese momento no cambiaria, una extrema felicidad producida por lo que deseaba para ella. "Ojala estos dos meses pasen rápido… una nueva vida nos espera ahí en la Tierra." Sintió ganas de acariciar su negra cabellera más tuvo que retener sus sentimientos para que ella disfrutara de su sueño.

"Jeje… tal vez podríamos… Un planeta en plena terraformación o el mismo S.E.E.D. tal vez no sean muy buenos lugares para pensar en criar una familia… pero tendremos que pensar en la posibilidad en algún momento… una vez ahí no nos iremos en mucho tiempo."

Sus parpados se volvieron pesados mientras lentamente caía en un profundo sueño… y así pasó otro día dentro del S.E.E.D 2…

 **Ahí va el primer capítulo de mi último proyecto, y no, no es una idea original, está basada casi enteramente en un manga que leí añadiendo severas modificaciones al guion original de la historia. No sé si es muy imaginativo o no y siendo honesto no me interesa, me divierte mucho escribir esta historia y espero que ustedes se diviertan con ella. Dudo mucho que haya demasiado público interesado en leer esta clase de escritos por estos terrenos, pero aun así continuare esta historia. El siguiente capitulo será desde el punto de vista de Kenny.**

 **Otra cosa… tal vez muchos se pregunten porque Bebe es tan distinta en este fic… Resulta que… ME HARTE DE QUE AQUÍ TODOS Y TODAS LA RETRATEN COMO UNA ZORRA… no es mi personaje favorito en lo más mínimo pero desde mi perspectiva no entiendo que pudo hacer esta pobre chica para ganarse semejante fama entre el fandom. De hecho siempre la he considerado mucho más decente que Wendy.**


End file.
